List of Animal Mechanicals episodes
This is a complete list of episodes from ''Animal Mechanicals'' animated TV show. Season one Turbo Bean Trouble * Mission: Plant the frisky Turbo Bean. * Abilities used: Strength, Stretch, Speed and Flight. Rex transforms to dig a hole but then accidentally touches the Turbo bean when trying to plant it; Sasquatch transforms to stretch up and grab the Bean which is stuck in a gear tree; Mouse transforms to chase the Bean; Unicorn transforms to chase the bean down to Mouse. When they do manage to plant the Turbo Bean it sprouts a Bean Pole from which more Turbo Beans appear. Bunny Boomer Island * Mission: Help the Bunnies build their Boomer. * Abilities used: Gizmo, Flight and Stretch. Screw Top Squirrels block the path between the Bunnies and the Boom Blocks. Komodo transforms to screw the Squirrels shut; Unicorn transforms to catch a falling block; Sasquatch transforms to press the nose on the completed Bunny Boomer, music begins to play and they all celebrate with a dance. Cow Castle Hassle * Mission: Help the Cow Castle get to the Grassy Meadow on the other side of the Pop-Rocket Corn Field. * Abilities used: Stretch, Strength, and Speed. Sasquatch transforms to look over the maze to find the way out; Rex accidentally walks in the field and activates the Pop rocket corn, then transforms to move the pile of Pop-Rocket Corn which blocks the path; Mouse transforms to zoom in front of Cow Castle and open the gate before she crashes into it. They end celebrating with a feast of Pop-Rocket Pop-Corn catch. Whale Plane Island * Mission: Build a runway long enough for the Air Whale to land on. * Abilities used: Strength, Stretch, Gizmo, and Flight. Rex transforms to lift the heavy Runway Ribbon; Sasquatch transforms to stretch to all corners of the Ribbon and hold it down; Komodo transforms to hammer the Ribbon into place; Unicorn transforms to use her magic horn to guide the Whale Plane to the new runway. When the Whale Plane lands, it reveals that it’s loaded with a cargo of more Runway Ribbon. Secondary Characters: the Air Whale Dino Mountain Island * Mission: Take out a cog which is stuck between the Dino’s teeth. * Abilities used: Strength and stretch. Rex transforms to lift up the Dino’s foot which is stuck on a button; Sasquatch transforms to stretch down and pull out the cog. The relieved Dino then turns his escalating spine into a slide which the Animal Mechanicals slide down with delight. Chickadee Island * Mission: Help Momma Chickadee hatch all her eggs. * Abilities used: Stretch, Speed and Strength. Sasquatch transforms to reach up and wind Momma’s “key”; Mouse transforms to chase after a runway egg; Rex transforms to lift the egg back into the nest. The egg is successfully hatched and a Big Baby Chickadee appears. Beetle Buggy Island * Mission: Unblock a traffic jam. * Abilities Used: Flight, Strength and Speed Unicorn transforms to get a bird’s eye view of the track; Rex transforms to lift an upturned Buggy the right way up; Mouse transforms to catch a runaway Buggy. When the Mission is accomplished they celebrate by racing around the track. Pop Apart Penguins * Mission: Build a bigger igloo for the penguins. * Abilities used: Gizmo, Strength and Flight Komodo transforms to saw ice blocks out of an ice mountain; Rex transforms to lift the blocks and build the igloo; Unicorn transforms to freeze over a dangerous crack in the ice. The Penguins pop apart like Russian dolls and double their number. Jigsaw-Shark Puzzle * Mission: Put together a jigsaw. Sasquatch transforms to stretch up and see how to put the jigsaw together; Rex transforms to lift the heavy jigsaw pieces; Unicorn transforms to fly after a lost jigsaw piece. When the jigsaw is completed it lights up revealing a picture of Mouse. Bell Bot Island * Mission: Find the missing Bell Bots. Komodo transforms to unscrew the bolts which the Poppa Bell Bot is caught in; Rex transforms to lift Komodo up to the right height; Unicorn transforms to fly up and find Momma and Baby Bell Bot. When the Bell Bots are re-united they play a Bell Music Concert. The Elephant Train * Mission: Move the rock-blocks that are blocking the train track. Rex transforms to lift the heavy blocks; Sasquatch transforms to stretch across the chasm and act as an emergency bridge; Unicorn transforms to save the day as the Elephant Train almost falls into the chasm. They celebrate with a snow-cone left by the Elephant Train. Rex bites it then dances while the others laugh. Mechana Pinball Island * Mission: Help the Pinballs play their game. Rex transforms to pull the knob; Sasquatch transforms to stretch up and push the flipper button; Mouse transforms to whiz inside the game and help the pinball into the hole. When the game is completed the Pinballs want to start all over again. Giraffe Crane Island *Mission: Find more mechana-logs. Komodo transforms to saw more logs; Sasquatch transforms to pretend to be a tree in which the woodpecker can perch; Rex transforms to lift the bundles of mechana-logs. As soon as one woodpecker is safely housed, another woodpecker appears. Flying Glitterfish Island * Mission: Find the lost Power Bubble. Mouse transforms to catch the crab who has stolen the Bubble; Komodo transforms to release the Bubble from the Mechana Clam; Unicorn transforms to fly after the Bubble and guide it down using her wind power. When the Bubble is replaced the fish glitter once again, but the crab runs away with Komodo. Snail’s Pace Race * Mission: Ride the Racing Snails. A Cog Caterpillar is blocking the track. Mouse transforms to chase after a runaway cog; Rex transforms to lift the cogs back into place; Komodo transforms to screw the cogs on tightly. When the caterpillar is repaired the track is cleared, the race begins but it is run at a snail’s pace. Mechana-Bat Island * Mission: Make the Bat Cave bigger. Komodo transforms to knock down a rock-block wall with a mechana-pick-axe; Rex transforms to move the heavy rock-blocks out of the way; Unicorn transforms to light up the dark cave with her magic horn so that the Bats can perform their best flying show ever. Hippo Hovercraft Island * Mission: Change the Hippo’s worn-out bumpers. Mouse transforms to chase the Hippos into the pit-stop; when they rise up into the air, Unicorn transforms to chase them down; Komodo transforms to use his wrench to unscrew the bumper-bolts. They end by having a fun Hippo bumping session. Balloon Volcano Island * Mission: Stop the balloons from popping. Mouse transforms to speed after the Balloons and sees what is popping them, Mechana Hedgehogs of course! Unicorn transforms to keep the balloons away from the hedgehog’s sharp spikes using her wind power; Komodo transforms to use his scissors to trim the hedgehog’s spikes. The hedgehogs return to their hedge home and the balloons are safe. Almost. Sasquatch sits on one, sending Komodo up into the tree. Mechana-Dragonfly Island * Mission: Rescue the crashed Dragonfly and get her flying again. Komodo transforms to saw up bamboo to repair the Dragonfly; Rex transforms to pick her up and launch her into the air; Unicorn transforms to fly up and use her wind power to keep the Dragonfly airborne. The Dragonfly has three baby Dragonflies in mid-air and free of her weight, is able to fly again. Mechana-Parrot Island * Mission: Help the Mechana Parrot sing her beautiful song again. Unicorn transforms to use her weather powers to make rain and sunshine so that sunflowers will grow strong and healthy; Komodo transforms to unscrew the sunflowers so that they can find the seeds inside; Mouse transforms to race around and catch the flying seeds. They feed the seeds to the Parrot and she sings her song once more. Season two Cobra Coaster Island * Mission: Get the Cobra Coaster coasting again. The Animal Mechanicals slide over to Cobra Coaster Island and discover the problem is a Mechana monkey, which is hanging out on the tracks of the Coaster. Using teamwork, Sasquatch stretches, Unicorn flies, and Mouse super-speeds to bring the monkey down to the ground. The Coaster doesn’t mind if the monkey goes for a ride on it, though, so all the Animal Mechanicals climb aboard with the monkey and go for a Cobra Coaster ride! Pop-Out Panda Island * Mission: Help the Pop-out Pandas get to their favourite bamboo snack. The Pop-Out Pandas need helps getting up Slipside Mountain to get their bamboo, but the mountain is so slippery that the pandas have to call the Animal Mechanicals. Mechana-strong Rex pushes the Pandas up the hill and flying Unicorn pulls the other Animal Mechanicals up the slope. At the top, Sasquatch’s loud voice, along with Komodo's, causes an avalanche that buries the bamboo - but Komodo has a shovel in his tail with which to dig it out. Mechana Cuckoo Clock Island * Mission: Figure out why the Mechana Cuckoo Clock has stopped working. They quickly discover the reason: some of the clock’s numbers are missing. First, Komodo pries open the doors of the clock to let out the cuckoo bird, but the cuckoo then flies away, and Unicorn must take to the skies to catch it. The bird leads Unicorn to a mechana-number tree where they are able to locate the missing numbers for the clock. Sasquatch stretches to put the numbers back, and the clock starts working again! Trash Masher Island * Mission: Figure out why the Mechana-Beaver has stopped recycling. Unicorn finds the Beaver by flying high in the sky. The rest of the team use an old ladder to fix the track the junk trolleys travel on to deliver trash to the Beaver, but then they learn the Beaver’s tail is worn out and can’t work. The Animal Mechanicals recycle old things into a new tail which Komodo puts together with his riveter and the Beaver gets back to work. Mechana Dancing Bear Island * Mission: Figure out the source of unpleasant sounds. The nice music on Mechana Dancing Bear Island has been replaced by unpleasant sounds, causing the Bears to dance very strangely. Rex tries to build a sound proof fortress but it's not sound proof enough. With Mouse’s super ears and Unicorn’s flying, the Animal Mechanicals find an out-of-tune Mechana Band! Komodo uses a tuning fork in his tail to get the band back in tune, and soon the Animal Mechanicals are dancing alongside the graceful Mechana Dancing Bears. Puffer Cloud Island * Mission: Help the Puffer Cloud Machine to make puffy clouds again. The Puffer Cloud Machine isn’t feeling very well, and the pink puffy clouds that usually float in the air above it are sitting on the ground instead! The team discovers something is stuck inside the Puffer Cloud Machine, so Komodo (with some difficulty) uses a monkey wrench to take the tube off. Then Sasquatch reaches in and finds a rock is the culprit. The Cloud Machine starts to make puffy clouds again, and Unicorn uses her super wind power to blow the sitting clouds back into the air! Baboon Balloon Island * Mission: Find an air-pear for the Baboon Balloon to eat. It needs air to float! Rex breaks down a wall to get at an airpear tree, then Sasquatch has to stretch high up to reach the air-pears. Unfortunately, he lets them all float away into the sky - but Unicorn is able to use wind power to blow an air-pear right into the Baboon Balloon’s mouth! The Animal Mechanicals take turns going for rides on the re-inflated Baboon Balloon! Mechana Matcher Island * Mission: Help the Mechana Matcher match things. It appears the Mechana Matcher is matching things that don’t belong together. Unicorn starts off by flying after a flying mitten, and putting it with its mate. Some super-speedy dice are corralled by super-speedier Mouse. But the Mechana-Matcher is still matching up incorrect pairs! Then the Animal Mechanicals realize it’s because the Matcher needs glasses, and they use a pair of magnifying glasses to fix that problem! Mechana Skee Ball Island * Mission: Fix the broken ski jump. Rex puts the broken ski jump piece in place; Komodo uses super-sticky glue to put the broken pieces back together, but then they notice the scoring numbers are in the wrong places! Sasquatch must overcome his skiing anxiety to get to the bottom of the hill and fix the numbers. Chugboat Island * Mission: Get the lighthouse working again. Unicorn uses her mechanafreeze powers to make an ice bridge, so that the team can get to the lighthouse’s island, where they learn the crank which keeps the light turning is broken. Sasquatch stretches up high to match the circle cog with the circle peg, and Rex uses his mechana-strength to rotate the light in the Chugboat’s direction. Shimmerwish Island * Mission: Free the Shimmer Queen from a sucker bush. Rex clears a path through the sucker bush toward the Queen, then Unicorn uses her magic horn to light up the darkness, so that Komodo can use his super-spectacular spatula to free the Queen! The shimmery Queen flies up into the sky, so that all the Animal Mechanicals are able to make wishes on her. Mechana Snow Owl Island * Mission: Crown the new Snow Owl King. The snow is melting on Mechana Snow Owl Island, making it difficult to crown the new Snow Owl King. Unicorn uses her magic horn to re-freeze everything, but then Sasquatch slips on the ice and crashes into the Coronation Statue, breaking it. They decide to carve a new statue, so Rex uses his mechana-power to move a heavy ice block into position, and Komodo uses his mechana-ice pick to carve it. To top it off, Sasquatch stretches way up to place the Coronation Crown on top of the Snow Owl King. Mechana Racer Island * Mission: Fix the blue Racer. Sasquatch stretches to reach some out-of-the-way spare parts, and then Komodo uses his mechana-engine brush to clean out the blue Racer’s engine. It is soon as good as new and the race is about to begin, but first the Racers ask Unicorn (who wishes she could fly like them) if she’d like to join the race! Mechana Kanga Bounce Ball Island * Mission: Fix one of the trampolines. Sasquatch boasts he is very good at the game, unfortunately he manages to rip the trampoline even more with his excited bouncing. But Komodo is able to cut more stretchy material from a tree, and Rex uses his mechanastrength to attach it to the trampoline. Then Sasquatch accidentally bounces the ball far away, and Mouse must use her super-speed to catch it! The Kangas surprise Sasquatch by inviting him to join in their game. Turbo Tulip Island * Mission: Get the mechana-bees back to work. Mouse gets the mechana-bees back to work by making a game of Follow-the-Leader, and getting them to collect nectar. Then, seeing that the Honey Hive Machine needs to be put back together, Komodo gets help from the Bees by pretending it’s a puzzle. Unicorn plays Simon Says with them to fill up honey jars, so the honey doesn’t go to waste. Mechana Skate Park Island * Mission: Figure out what is making the Raccoon Rollers slip and slide. * Abilities used: Flight Strength Speed The Animal Mechanicals discover that Mechana-Squirrels have been throwing nuts onto the skatepark because they don’t like the noise, and that is what’s causing the slippery conditions! So the Animal Mechanicals decide to move the skatepark away from the squirrels, and Rex uses mechana strength to get the job done. But the Raccoons are unsure of their new location, and need someone to show them how good the new park is. Mouse, with her super-speed, is just the right one to put on a zooming demonstration! Robo Ranch Island * Mission: Bring back the Mechana Bull. Sasquatch pretends he’s a cowboy and the team set out on the search. Mouse’s super-hearing leads them to the bull, but it startles easily, and runs away again. Unicorn takes to the sky with Sasquatch, and manages to drop him on the bull’s back. But the bull suddenly bolts again, and they realize Sasquatch’s cowboy whistling has been spooking it. Mouse gets the bull to chase her, and they soon have it back in the corral. Mechana Tortoise Island * Mission: Help the Mechana Tortoise get to his birthday party. The Animal Mechanicals devise a plan to place the Tortoise on logs and roll him to his party, so Komodo gets busy, cutting down trees with his Mechana-saw. But then the Tortoise rolls down a hill and is in danger of crashing into his party! Rex uses his Mechana-strength to catch hold of him and guide him to the celebration. Even Sasquatch gets into the act by holding up a treat-filled piñata for the tortoise guests to break open when it's too high. Mechana Jukebox Island * Mission: Figure out why the BeBoppers have stopped dancing. The Animal Mechanicals discover the jukebox isn’t working, because the music discs are missing. Who could have taken them? Jive Jumpers, of course! Mouse uses her superspeed to retrieve two discs from the Jumpers, but they need one more to make the jukebox work. Sasquatch stretches up to a tree to get another one, then Komodo bolts the jukebox’s cover tight so that it plays music. The BeBoppers can happily dance again! Mechana Circus Island * Mission: Help the Mechana-Circus Train to take off. Komodo discovers the train just needs some oil, but while he’s fixing that problem, Sasquatch accidentally lets the performers out of their cars. The performers are the Mechana acrobat, The mechana cycler and the Bouncer clown. Unicorn, with her flying ability, and Mouse, with her super-speed, are able to get the performers back on the train. With the Mechana-Circus ready to roll, Sasquatch is invited to perform in the next show! External links * [http://www.halifaxfilm.com/files/images/Animal_Mechanicals_Press_Kit.pdf Animal Mechanicals Season 1 Press Kit] at halifaxfilm.com * [http://www.halifaxfilm.com/files/images/Animal_Mechanicals_II_Press_Kit.pdf Animal Mechanicals Season 2 Press Kit] at halifaxfilm.com Animal Mechanicals